The Goblet of Ice
by InTheDarknessOfPurgatory
Summary: When the child of the Norse Goddess of Winter and the Greek God of Death is tasked by Lady Hecate the take Harry Potter's place in the tournament as the Hogwart's Champion, she encounters love, mischief, and danger. Join Raven Frost as she battles dragons and dances while trying to protect Britain's own Boy-Who-Lived. OC/Harry Potter Ron/Dumbles/Molly/Ginny Bashing
1. Prologue

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE LEGENDS OF OLD

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi I am new to writing and I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it. This is just for fun, but I will try to update as much as I can.

~InTheDarknessOfPurgatory

One of the greatest transgressions the a God or Goddess can make is having a child with someone from a different Pantheon. The children are said to be highly powerful, thus Lord Zeus the God of the skies and king of the Greeks made a decree that such a transgression was absolutely forbidden, but his older brother Lord Hades the God of the dead, the underworld, and riches ignored his order and had a fling with the Norse Goddess Skadi. Skadi the Goddess of bow hunting, skiing, winter, and mountains had just fought with her ex-husband Njord the Norse God of the sea, seafaring, wind, fishing, wealth, and crop fertility. Feeling unusually upset, she began to seek out her friend Artemis the Greek Goddess of the hunt, forest and hills, virginity, childbirth, the moon, and archery. With Skadi's pale white hair, blue-tinted skin, and ice blue eyes, she looked ethereal under the moonlight walking up to Artemis. Hades had also come to seek out his favorite niece when he fought with Persephone over his position as the Lord of the Underworld. They met before meeting Artemis and immediately began to talk and soon they released their frustrations by having amazing and loving sex. Soon nine months passed and Skadi gave birth to a beautiful girl with deathly pale skin, lavender-tinted snow white hair, and deep ultramarine eyes. Together Hades and Skadi brought the girl, Raven, to Artemis to hide in her camp. The Goddess Blessed the girl and Hecate blessed the girl with powerful magic to allow her to hide in the magical world when Zeus started to notice her presence in the camp. 

14 Years Later

I packed my trunk with all the school supplies needed for the 4th year of Hogwarts and headed toward the camp boundary where Lady Artemis, Mother, Father, and Aunt Hecate were waiting for me. I let my snow hair flow freely and dressed in tight black jeans, black combat boots, a purple tank top, and a black hunter jacket. All my weapons were in a pocket dimension that Hecate taught me how to make except to a silver ring which turned into a bow and a skull earring which turned into the scythe of Kronos given to me by Lady Hestia. Lord Loki had already blessed me and taught me Norse magic, so I had a real green flame as my other earring that turns into a staff made from Ivy, Willow, and Elder wood with the tears of Jormungandr, powdered horn from one of Artemis' stags, and the water from the mountaintop springs in Jotunheim. "My baby," my mother cooed. "Take this portkey and go to the train and find young Harrison Potter, your soul mate." My father nearly cried and Lady Artemis who was basically my sister kissed my eyes enhancing them. I grabbed the silver tiara that made me Princess of the Underworld and the Wild and whispered the word _'starlight'_ which took me to King's Cross Station at Platform 9 ¾.


	2. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE LEGENDS OF OLD

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Let me know who you think Hermione should be with! Now on with the story.

~InTheDarknessOfPurgatory

I walked onto the train to the last compartment where I found Harrison and his friend with warm caramel hair that was slightly bushy and a book in her hands. I knocked on the door and smiled as Harrison opened the door while our magic surrounded us giving us the gold glow of soul mates. Hopefully, he wouldn't know what that meant.

"Oh Merlin Harry, do you know what that gold glow meant?" the girl asked. Of course the smart witch daughter of Athena would catch on to the situation. Playing along, Harrison or Harry as he is called shook his head no which I followed. "It is said when two soul mates of power meet, the golden aura of Lady Hecate surrounds them, bonding them in a magical marriage. All documents will magically change the last name of the submissive partner." she explained while Harry paled.

"I'm so sorry." he nearly cried with a bow. "Odd things always happen to me and I can't believe this is happening. What do we do?" he asked.

"First... Harry was it? Calm down and take a breathe. I was going to ask if you had a seat to spare, but I believe it is crucial that we get to know each other." I smiled trying to calm the young man that was my age...14. "My name is Raven Frost, or it was until a few moments ago. My favorite color is lavender and I love the winter. I am transferring as a 4th year to Hogwarts. I used to go to school in America, but my Aunt insisted I join Hogwarts this year." I told them many things.

"My name is Harry Potter. My favorite color is red and I love Quidditch. I am a 4th year at Hogwarts." he smiled and blushed a little from how he acted.

"May I ask what your name is?" I asked the girl.

"Oh, I'm Hermione Granger. My favorite color is blue and I love reading." she smiled shyly pleased that I was talking to her.

"Reading? Hermione I believe we are going to be the best of friends." I smiled and so did she. Harry groaned a little, but that was because a boy with orange hair came in and glared at me.

"Who is she?" he asked rudely.

"Well if you must know Ronald, this is Raven, Harry's girlfriend that transferred from America." Hermione nearly growled. Harry nearly was on top of me he was so protective of me from this boy.

"Mate you can't be serious. She has abnormal white hair and freaky purple eyes. Ginny is a much better choice than some bitch from across the pond." he argued.

"Hermione was wrong Ron." he spoke which made my heart sink while Ron smirked. "She is actually my magically bound wife this is Raven Potter." he growled. I could cry I was so happy while Ron walked off. "This may be a struggle for both of us since I'm always in danger, but Lady Hecate connected us and I believe that is a wonderful thing." he said.

"Hermione...are you blessed by an owl?" I asked.

"Yes Raven I am a demigod daughter of Athena. Harry knows about the Gods as well." she confessed.

"That makes this easier. I am the daughter of Lord Hades and Lady Skadi from the Norse Gods." I confessed. Hermione looked at me in shock knowing about the Greek Law against such a transgression.

"We are both in danger then aren't we?" Harry nearly whispered with a cynical smile. I nodded and we began to get to know each other along with Hermione.

"A daughter of Apollo approaches." I spoke softly.

"My Queen." the girl bowed while looking at my hidden tiara. "I have come to guard you by request of your elder sister Lady Artemis. I am Luna Lovegood." she spoke as if she were in a dream-like state.

"Of course young warrior." I spoke in my political voice. "Come sit with my friend Hermione and my husband Harry. Although you may call me Raven, but if you must address me formally, call me Raven in private." I smiled as she sat down next to me. Her magic latched onto me and created a mother daughter bond that only we saw. "You may call me mom." I whispered so that only Harry and Luna could hear. He looked confused but that changed to understanding as her magic connected to his in a similar way. Hermione casted a quick _tempus_ charm that told us we needed to change into our robes. Hermione shoved Harry out with a strong push and locked the compartment door. I stripped from my jeans and hunter jacket showing the girls my round perky double d breast and scars that littered my body from battle. I put on a black skirt, white button up, gray tie, and gray vest with the black robe showing the Hogwarts crest that would change when I was sorted. We got off the train and separated ways. While Hermione and Luna went to the carriages pulled by the thestrals my father created to challenge Lord Poseidon, Harry insisted on following me on the boats with a half-giant names Hagrid. He held my hand the whole time while Hagrid rowed and discussed how cuddly the Giant Squid really is and how know one every tries to get to know the little guy. Harry led me out of the boat and into the area with a stern Irish woman in green robes.

"Mr. Potter why are you with the first years?" she asked almost in an exasperated sigh.

"Sorry Professor McGonagall, I was escorting Raven." he confessed.

"Well, 10 points to Gryffindor for assisting a new student. Now go in the hall." she ordered. "Now everyone wait here while I get the hall ready for the sorting." she ordered and walked away. Almost immediately I heard voices coming from ghost of all things.

"Peeves is really getting-" he began until he laid his eyes on me. "My Queen." the ghost said with a bow along with the other ghost. "I am the Fat Friar from the house of Hufflepuff." he bowed. "This is the Bloody Baron from the house of Slytherin. I apologize my liege but we must leave." they bowed and left when Professor McGonagall entered.

"Come follow me." she commanded and we did. I saw Luna relax as I passed by and Harry give me a wink which I returned. I saw a platinum blond boy openly stare at me as if I were a veela and I laughed. Just like the rest of the first years I waited as McGonagall called out each person in alphabetical order.

"Raven P-Potter?" she stuttered out as everyone began talking. I walked up to the stool and sat down letting the hat consumed my head.

 **"Ah a young married woman and a daughter of Hades and Skadi no less. Well you are definitely brave for hiding under Zeus' nose but that also makes you cunning. You have a love for knowledge the rivals Athena's and loyalty to your new found daughter and husband but also to your family. Oh I know what to do."** the hat spoke

 **"Do what you must."** I said.

"Ravenclaw with the Ravenclaw-Gryffindor family quarters with Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Luna Lovegood." the hat spoke out that cause a red headed girl glare at me with the boy Ron from earlier. I ignored the gasp as my robes changed colors and I took Luna and went to the Gryffindor table. I gave Harry a kiss of the cheek and sat next to him with Luna across from us. The rest of the sorting went fine and then Albus Dumbledore began his speech.

"I would like to announce that the forbidden forest is exactly that, forbidden. The house tournament is canceled considering that this year we are hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament." he told us and everyone started talking until he started the feast. 

"Why is Loony Lovegood at our table with the Ravenclaw whore?" the red headed bint asked that glared at me.

"Well I don't know about a whore or anyone...loony, but Raven welcome to Hogwarts." he said kissing me on the cheek.

"Mr and Mrs Potter, come, I will show you and Ms. Lovegood to your new quarters." McGonagall approached us. We got up and Harry led me by the arm as Luna followed us closely. We approached a portrait of a raven and lion watching over a young deer. "Name the password."

 **"Prongs."** we both said knowing how Harry feels about deer. The door opened and we walked inside to see a living room with a dark gray living room set with a gray and red theme throughout the room. Their was a master bedroom with an ice blue and black theme and two other rooms with a pastel yellow and blue theme. There was also a kitchenette where we could bake and not have to go to the great hall.

"Luna, rest we will see each other in the morning." I ordered and she bowed before leaving which caused me to sigh. Harry gently took my hand and led me to the bedroom where we just basked in each others' presence and slept.


End file.
